A Letter From Daddy
by livelovesvu
Summary: What if Olivia's mother wasnt actually raped...
1. Chapter 1

A letter from daddy

A/N: This story is going off the possibility that Olivia's mother wasn't actually raped. This takes place in the current season.

"Munch is crazy!" Elliot joked.

"What's he ranting about now? "she giggled.

"According to him the government created the H1N1 virus to kill the off the sick people" Elliot said trying to keep a straight face. They were laughing together when her phone started to go off.

"I'll be back" she said as she picked up her phone and walked out of the room.

She walked up the stair case out onto the roof and answered her phone which was still buzzing.

"Slow down I cant hear what your saying" she said trying to block out the sound of the cars.

"Alright I will be there in ten minutes" she hung up her phone and walked back in to the squad room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Everything alright?" Elliot asked kindly.

"Yeah , Simon just called me and asked me to meet him for coffee, apparently he has something for me" she said as she grabbed her purse and put on her coat.

"Alright see you later." He smiled at her and watched her walk out of the squad room.

When he called her he had sounded shaken up and like he was out of breath, she could tell it was urgent news that he had. When she got to the coffee shop she ordered a tea and waited for him. When Simon got there he sat down next to her and handed her a letter.

"What's this?" she asked holding up the letter.

"My mother died two weeks ago and when I was cleaning out her house I found this letter from our dad to you, I haven't read it I just taught you would want it" he said watching her tears start to fall.

"Thank you," she said wiping a tear, "I have to go" she said slipping the letter into her purse and walking out of the shop.

When she got home she sat down on her couch and prepared for what she was about to read. She knew what ever was in this letter changed her life forever. She was about to find out if she was actually the product of a rape or if she was an abandoned child. She wiped away the tears and unfolded the letter.

_My dearest Olivia,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I know it was wrong to leave your mother after she got pregnant but I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I know the lies she has told you and I promised to go along with it but you deserve the truth. _

_It was a different time when this happened. It wasn't ok for a girl her age to get pregnant and it was equally as wrong to get an abortion. She had to deal with it and calling it rape was the only way she knew how to. I just need you to hear my part of the story because I know you haven't heard what actually happened._

_It was a crazy night. I was making a delivery to the cafeteria where your mother worked and she gave me a soda as I was dropping off the last box. We started talking and we got carried away. I know its unfair and its not right but it happened. Right after it happened your mother told me how she was reporting the rape and that she never wanted to see me again. I managed to get her full name before I left. That's how I kept track of you. _

_When you were younger I tried to call but Serena answered the phone and I had no choice but to hang up. I sent you a few cards but they all got returned. I wanted to be there for your growing up but it was too much for Serena to handle. I hope one day we can meet and you can get to know me as your father not the man who 'raped' your mother. You have grown up to be a beautiful women and I'm proud of you._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

By the time Olivia had finished reading the story it was tear stained and she was gasping for air. Her whole life had been a lie. She couldn't think of anything except calling her best friend.

"Elllliot" she managed to say still trying to catch her breathe.

"Olivia what's wrong?" he said concerned

"Come to my," she sniffled and continued " apartment."

"I will be there in five minutes" he said hanging up and running to his car.

She grabbed a box of tissues and sat on her couch waiting for Elliot. When he got there he didn't bother knocking he just opened the door and sat next to her.

"Hey , hey Liv its alright. What's wrong?" he asked rubbing her neck.

She handed him the letter and watched him read it ……..

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Gunman

A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATEE! I'm going to make this chapter super amazing to try and make up for my laziness. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot!

He held the letter and read through the tear stains and listened to Olivia's soft whimpers in the background. He finished reading the letter and couldn't find words to say what he was feeling. Nothing he taught of was good enough for a moment like this. Nothing was good enough for her. He grabbed her and let her head rest on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close to his chest.

"This changes who I am. Everything I knew about myself was a lie" she said softly trying not to move.

"No Olivia this doesn't change who you are. You are still Detective Benson, still brown haired chocolate eyed Olivia, and you are still the woman I fell in love with ten years ago" he managed to say. She looked at him with her sparkling eyes that he loved so much and instantly felt safe.

"Elliot, you know I love you too, but right now I'm falling apart, I have a broken heart that is barley beating. My whole life I wanted something solid to hold on to, I taught I was half way there, and now everything around me is changing. I just need sometime to adjust" she said no daring to break eye contact.

"Just sleep. We can talk more tomorrow, you look exhausted. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he said lying against the couch while she lay on top of him still wrapped in his strong arms.

She couldn't help but notice how right this felt. She wanted to tell him that she had fallen in love with him ten years ago also and that she had never wanted anything more than to be in this exact position for the rest of her life. She was happier now than ever before. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning when Olivia woke up she was in her bed and Elliot was not with her. She was crushed and confused. She taught back to when he said 'I'm not going anywhere' and decided to check her apartment to see if he was still there. When she looked on her couch she saw him sleeping like an angel, and laughed a little about how tough strong Elliot Stabler looked cute in his sleep. She heard his phone vibrating and walked to the coffee table to see if it was Cragen. When she flipped open the screen she saw there was a text message from Kathy.

"Elliot where the hell are you?! I have called you 20 times, you better not be with her again!"

She flipped the phone closed and put it back down. She had forgotten they were still together and he world came crushing down again.

"Good morning sunshine" he said smiling at her.

"Elliot, you should really go. Kathy is probably wondering where you are" she said in a shaky voice.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he said scared to know the answer.

"Your still married, that's what's wrong! Please just go home, I will see you at work" she turned away as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Olivia, you know I'm just in that marriage for Eli, I really do love you" she looked at him, "Alright see you at work Liv" he shut the door behind him as she fell to the ground.

_Why me. Why do I always get my heart broken? She doesn't deserve him. She doesn't love him like I do._ She taught to her self. She walked to the bathroom and striped and got in the shower. The steam helped her clear her mind and let her relax for a couple minutes until she heard her phone ringing and saw it was Cragen.

"Hi captain what is it?" she asked promptly. He whispered get down here, which worried her.

"Yea I will be there in twenty minutes" she hung up the phone and got dressed quickly.

She got in her car and raced to the station to find the entire building locked down. There were cops everywhere outside of the precinct. She found the head of the swat team that was there and demanded to know exactly what the hell was going on.

"There is an armed man in the building" he said trying not to lose focus and stay in his position

"Is Elliot Stabler in there?"

"Yeah are you his partner Olivia" he asked

"Yes why? Is he okay?" she questioned frantically.

"He is okay for now, he is trying to hold this guy off, he is asking for you and he somehow knows Elliot is your partner"

"Who is the armed man?" she practically screamed

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope you liked this chapter. Any guesses for who the gunman is going to be? Reviews always welcome and appreciated. Thanks 3


	3. My favorite burden

A/N: So this is being written in star bucks and people are awkwardly staring at me, but here is chapter three! I think this will be the last chapter because of my inability to think of new twists and turns for the story.

"We think his name is Simeon, he is mentally unstable at best, he really wants to talk to you apparently, but you can't go in there" he said.

She started walking towards the door and pulled out her gun when she was stopped.

"Whoa you can't go in there its on lock down!" one of the swat members yelled.

"My partner and my brother are in there, I'm going in!" and she pushed him out of her way and got in the elevator up to the squad room. She saw Elliot ducking behind his chair and Cragen standing in his office with his gun pointed at Simeon.

"Simeon what the hell!" she screamed

"Olivia I'm sorry for the letter, Elliot called me and asked why I gave it to you, and I taught you would want to know. I had no idea it would hurt you so much. Elliot mentioned how sad you were and I came here to end your misery" he turned the gun away from Elliot and pointed it at her. She could not believe what was going on, she looked at Elliot giving him the 'Elliot, I'm so going to kill you' look, she made so often.

"Simeon, I'm not sad, please put the gun down and everything will be okay" she wondered why he was acting so strange and came to the conclusion he was on drugs.

"No Olivia I shouldn't of hurt you. I'm a bad brother and I don't deserve to have a sister" he said with the gun shaking in his hand.

"Simeon, you have a chance to make it all right again, okay look this isn't how this has to end, I promise you're not a bad brother" she said softly trying to slowly step closer.

"How can I make it right? I have already messed up to much. Things will never go back to how they were before." He yelled

"Please, you are the only family I have left, don't do this. Just put the gun down!" she said trying to convince him.

Simeon stepped closer as the gun continued rattle in his hand. With every step Olivia's heat beat got faster. She closed her eyes and gave up. Elliot silently stood up, and started following him.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm so so sorry for everything" Simeon cried as he lifted up the gun to be level with her chest. He started to mumble frantically and started to sweat.

"Olivia just keep your eyes closed, I will end your pain," he said "One….Two…"

Elliot leaped on Simeon's back and pushed him to the ground. The gun went off and missed Olivia by an inch and hit the elevator. Munch ran to get the gun as Fin put the hand cuffs on. Cragen gave the all clear signal to the swat team and they began to leave the premises. They locked Simeon in the jail cell and cleaned up the mess. Olivia and Elliot went to the interrogation room to talk privately. Fin and Munch watched them walk away together.

"I dare you to go listen" Munch joked.

"Shut up man" Fin joked back.

"I'm so sorry about all..." Elliot tried to say before he was cut off.

"It was none of your business to call him! You had no right, just back off" she snapped.

"Olivia what the hell do you mean it's none of my business? You called me last night crying, I was there for you, so yes I got involved, I had no other choice!" he said, regretting the words as they flowed out of his mouth. Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"I taught you were better that that. I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, maybe I should just go work for computer crimes again, not like you would care" she said with her lips trembling.

" No, no I didn't mean it like that. You are not a burden; I swear to you that I never meant to hurt you. You know what I said last night was true." He said softly stepping closer to her.

"I can't do this any longer. Were either so close and lovey dovey that were about to kiss or hug and never let go, or were fighting nonstop and on the verge of risking a case over person reasons. I need a reason to stay, I need to know we can be more than partners, other wise I'm out, I will walk out of this squad room and never look back. The ball is in your court I'm not pushing anymore, this whole thing, 'us', is up to you." She said strongly.

He stepped back for a second waiting for the right words to say. Nothing came to mind so he did what his heart was telling him to do. He walked up to her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the lips. She closed her eyes and forgot about everything that was going on. She didn't need anything in the world. She was happy.

"Is my decision clear enough?" he smiled and admired her beauty. She grinned back and laughed a little because of his cockiness.

"I love you too."

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I'm super sorry it took so long to write! I'm starting a new story where Elliot breaks Liv's heart so be looking out for it! Please review!


End file.
